


Grand Price (WIP)

by ProblematicTM



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Meeting, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), OC High-W, Pre-Movie, T might be a little creepy from time to time, WIP, but H will just flirt as badly, explicit sexual content will happen later on, first team up, mentor relationship turning romantic, pre-international, silly tropes, tags will be changed for that when I worked over it, things that will happen:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicTM/pseuds/ProblematicTM
Summary: Pre-International.T get’s a new recruit as partner, agent H. He seems to be naive and overly ambitious, but on top of that he is also pretty aggressively flirting with T, who tries not really hard enough to stay professional.





	Grand Price (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wip that will be updated very slowly.

It had been only two days since his old partner had been six feet under and T already got called into the office of High-W to get assigned a new one. He found it tasteless to be honest, but at the other hand he understood that professionality called for emotions to be pushed aside. The type of rest the mib had in mind for him was to train a new recruit instead. 

“May I introduce you to your new partner, agent T?”, High-W took him by surprise as soon as he had set foot into her office. The women of color had raised immediately from her seat, to great T by laying one hand on his lower back, pushing him firmly into the direction of the third person in the room. T almost believed it must have been an action of despair, since she probably was well aware that T would have a hard time to accept a new partner and therefor did her very best to set these two up. 

All happened so fast, that he only now, that he stood directly beside the other man, he could took in the visual of his appearance. So young, a smile as bright as thousand shining suns, hair of gold and eyes that twinkled like stars, looking at T as if he was about to tell him all the secrets of the universe.  
He would have lied, if he said he wasn’t stunned for a moment. 

H didn’t took the time to let an awkward silence happen. He grabbed T’s left hand and shook it profusely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, agent T. I’m looking forward to work with you.” 

T stayed as neutral as possible, just forcing himself to the hint of a smile out of politeness. “The pleasure is all mine, Agent-?” 

“Agent H!”, High-W forestalled H.  
“He stopped a class 2 attack in his hometown with nothing but his wit and a shotgun. We simply couldn’t look past that. I’m sure you two will make a great team, though. So, how about you show our newest member around a little, before I assign the next case to you?”, she suggested, which T understood as an order and simply nodded, before placing a hand on H’s shoulder, taking another closer look, causing H to guld hard out of nervousness. 

Recruits. They always where so ambitious and full of dreams and hopes, eager to learn. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to get his minds off from his latest case and the death of an old friend. Someone to show him again how it was to look up into the sky, full of wonder, what lay beyonde their understandment. 

“I’m sure as well that we will make a great team.”, T announced, slightly amused about H’s uncomfortable expression and the tenseness of his shoulders he could feel in his fingertips. Why T's closeness made H panick like that and try awkwardly to hide it with a twitching smile, the older agent would finde out soon enough.   
Without further words, T gently pushed his new partner into the direction of the elevator and only let go of him, as the doors closed.

They could fill a whole week with him 'showing H around'. 


End file.
